1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermal cycler and a control method of the thermal cycler.
2. Related Art
Recently, with development of utilization technologies of genes, medical treatment utilizing genes such as gene diagnoses and gene therapies has attracted attention, and many techniques using genes for breed identification and breed improvement have been developed in agriculture and livestock fields. As technologies for utilizing genes, a technology such as a PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction) method has been widespread. Today, the PCR method is an essential technology in elucidation of information of biological materials.
The PCR method is a technique of amplifying target nucleic acid by applying thermal cycling to a solution containing nucleic acid as a target of amplification (target nucleic acid) and reagent (reaction solution). The thermal cycling is processing of periodically applying two or more steps of temperatures to the reaction solution. In the PCR method, generally, thermal cycling of two or three steps is applied.
In the PCR method, generally, a container for biochemical reaction called a tube or a chip for biological sample reaction (biochip) is used. However, in the technique of related art, there have been problems that large amounts of reagent etc. are necessary, equipment becomes complex for realization of thermal cycling necessary for reaction, and the reaction takes time. Accordingly, biochips and reactors for performing PCR with high accuracy in short time using extremely small amounts of reagent and specimen have been required.
In order to solve the problem, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2009-136250) has disclosed a biological sample reactor of performing thermal cycling by rotating a chip for biological sample reaction filled with a reaction solution and a liquid being immiscible with the reaction liquid and having a lower specific gravity than that of the reaction solution around a rotation axis in the horizontal direction to move the reaction solution.
Further, real time PCR of measuring amplification by PCR over time (in real time) by detecting light having a predetermined wavelength has been known.
The equipment disclosed in Patent Document 1 has applied thermal cycling to a reaction solution by continuously rotating a biochip. However, it has been difficult to hold the reaction solution at a desired temperature in a desired period because the reaction solution moves within a channel of the biochip with the rotation. Accordingly, additional ideas have been required for appropriate real-time PCR.